


触碰

by SugarContent0mL



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarContent0mL/pseuds/SugarContent0mL
Summary: 康纳去了军校。
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	触碰

**Author's Note:**

> （穷）人类AU（？  
> 含一点64w/900 因为并不是主要所以没有体现在tag里。请确认可以接受再继续阅读w  
> 角色关系交代不清。但不重要。  
> -  
> 最近写了一点点东西，发现文笔退化严重  
> 速摸完结短篇试图复健！。

康纳去了军校。而康尼作为他的双胞胎弟弟，去了普通的中学。学普通的数学和语文。为了能有人在家里留下，照顾还不会读书写字的弟弟。他们的院子很普通。合适的时候会修剪的草坪，白色栅栏上养了一些紫色的、看起来像沐浴球的花。角落里靠着一辆单车，双胞胎很难想起来这事。小孩骑不了，而它也在藤蔓中生锈很久了。

高年级同学用靴子踢康纳的腿肚，强迫他为他们洗衣服、打水、送饭。他们打赌康纳什么时候会哭。康纳一言不发。他的面颊空无一物。他洗靴子直到凌晨两点。五点半他下床集合。康尼不能叫卡姆斯基。上一次单方面的谈话是在三个月前。卡姆斯基很偶尔地也会主动向康尼索要三个男孩的情况。从公路到康纳一家，漆着黄白线条的道路起起伏伏。从很远的地方，康尼便认出了康纳，下坡，被遮住，再一点点从高处露出来。他的双胞胎哥哥光着两条小腿，手心缠着发黄的绷带，扶着行李箱不紧不慢地归来。他裸露的小腿沾的泥来自别人的靴底和训练营的草坪，歪歪斜斜地贴着纱布和创可贴，短裤边缘隐隐约约露出了一条新的疤痕。康尼打开抽屉。最后一封信像烂了足足三周的死鱼：阿曼达阿姨去世了。双胞胎提不起劲为卡姆斯基悲伤那么一下下。

以前，他们刚来的时候，镇子拐角处洗衣店的两排机器嗡嗡作响。他们在那里认识了其他男孩。那些男孩喜欢趴在自家精致华丽的栅栏上朝他们吐舌头，心情好了就用石头瞄准他们做投靶练习。石块圆钝的边缘在投掷中轻松地割开康纳的面颊。尚未打理的头发遮住了他的半边面孔。他的脑袋轻轻地晃了晃，好像空中的风筝遇上了气流小小的颠簸。他垂着两手，仿佛无事发生般回到家。一直到晚饭结束，康尼强迫康纳抬起头，他的伤口才真正地裸露在光下。康尼的手捧着康纳的脸，拇指划过那道干透的血迹，摸到凹凸不平的伤口，奈恩通常会问两个哥哥他能不能看一会电视。奈恩微张着嘴，看向客厅尽头。“你为什么不说些什么……”康尼知道他的表情和语气一定把奈恩吓坏了。康纳脸上小小的裂口像幽深的峡谷，争先恐后涌出的黑暗包围了康尼的面颊。康纳毫不羞赧于糟糕的掩饰，他只是转动眼珠盯着自己的弟弟，直到后者再无多余的话可说，放下捧着他脑袋的手，为他消毒。

石头落在男孩的脑袋，在空中跳了一下才翻滚落地。康尼为头顶的疼痛嘶叫了起来。愤恨地看向栅栏后的男孩。他们手里握着新买的玩具，穿着昂贵的针织学院服，愉悦地观赏着康尼愤懑的表情。康尼通常会选择性地走另一些路。如果他和康纳上街，他一定会拉住那个仿佛不会疼的哥哥，到他通常会走的隐蔽的地方。他攒紧了桶把手。这就是为什么他恨洗衣房。走在他前面的康纳很明显地颤抖了一下。康尼追上去按住他的肩膀。“走吧……快走！我们快点离开这里。”

奈恩刚来到新环境，没办法有意识地控制排泄，走廊上有什么东西吓着他了，双胞胎一直都没弄明白是什么，只能尽可能地陪伴着他。康尼卷起奈恩的床单，暂时丢在卫生间，洗干净手为奈恩喂食。他一只手揽着奈恩的肩膀，另一只手拿着勺子，轻轻逗着弟弟张嘴。康纳在这时候回来了。听声音像是用肩膀顶开了房间门。他的眼睛肿了一大块，嘴角有血，嘴里还在喘气。胳膊上的血全都是他自己的。粗糙的水泥路磨掉了他膝盖上一大块皮。他曾被击倒在地，血和泥巴几乎完全遮住他的视线。他利索地爬起来，重新站好，两条胳膊举在胸前，下一个拳头直直地冲向他的脸。康尼不敢猜测。也许那些男孩看见康纳这么不怕死，反而不愿意再围着他揍了。康尼低着头为康纳清洗和包扎伤口。奈恩面对康纳吓人的伤口有些不知所措。于是康尼空出一只手揽过弟弟的肩膀，让他靠在自己的身侧，呼吸逐渐平静。等到康纳该贴上白布的地方都有了保护，康尼重新拾起饭勺。康纳好像终于知道什么是疲劳，闭上眼，带着一切情绪的重量，沉甸甸地靠上了康尼的肩头。他的一条腿放在床上，呼吸在康尼没有注意到的时刻变得稳定均匀。

“我要去军校。”康尼的手抚过康纳手臂上快消除的青印。睡觉前他解下了康纳手上的绷带。康纳轻轻喘着，忍着没有说话。康纳原本仰躺着注视天花板，好像他能透视，看见千万里之外的宇宙深处。突然他利索起来，转过脸向着双胞胎弟弟。“不。”

“老天啊康纳！”康尼的声音有他自己都难以置信的嘶哑。他确定奈恩在另一张床上假装已经睡着。也许和以前一样吓得一动不动，也许只是嫌他的哥哥们吵闹，孩子总要成人的——康尼不想去顾及其他事情。

“去交朋友！做点什么！别让他们这么对你！”他用牙齿死死按住舌头，才没把那句“我不愿让你独自一人”喷出来。但康纳什么都明白。他的眼睛空空荡荡，一望就能坠底。一如每个他拖着肿块和血印回来的夜晚。他们在床上揍在一起，又好像是在狠狠地拥抱。很快康纳就钳制住了康尼，在军校日益强壮的手臂揽过康尼的喉头，将他翻了个身，半躺在康纳的怀中。康尼感到康纳手臂上运动着的肌肉，轻轻压着他的呼吸道。他们的腿脚打在一起，康纳只是稍稍用力，康尼便不再动作。他的双手全都无意识地抓住了康纳牵住他的手臂。康纳松开了他。他喘了一大口气。两个人的呼吸和心跳相互混合。

“休息一下吧。”他的哥哥仿若梦呓。一只手拂过他的背部，让他轻轻侧卧在床。

“好好休息……”

“明天我告诉你需要带什么东西。”

黑暗里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。是奈恩，下了床，爬到哥哥们身边。通常在难得的军校假期，奈恩会选择多抱一会儿康纳。他只是知道——他知道——康尼也要离开了。他把头埋在康尼的肚皮。手环着他的腰。一阵小小的话语声闷闷地在黑暗中飘散开。他能自己叠被子、穿鞋和煮饭……他能独立完成拼写作业……班上没人敢动他……他能自己一个人做好一切……床不是为三个人的空间设计的，但他们一直都只有两张席梦思。被窝里狭小而温暖。奈恩的后背紧紧贴着康纳，康尼能感觉到康纳的颤抖，像地平线上剧烈而缓慢地裂开的第二重心跳。康尼不需要睁眼。他触碰康纳的脸颊，熟稔地抹掉他眼角的泪水。


End file.
